REOB:Solid
by Probester
Summary: An MGSOB crossover.:I don't own RE,MGS,any guns,other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
-----------------  
Snake crouched in an alley beside J's Bar. It was a dark night. He looked around the alley, to make sure no one was looking, then he turned on his codec.

-------------------  
Snake:This is Snake, I'm at the misson point. What are my objectives?

Octacon: Your mission is to infiltrate this bunch of bargoers,find out which one is the spy, and retrieve the location of Metal Gear ANT from him.

Snake: Okay, I'm going in. Snake out.  
--------------------

Snake sees a young Asain girl walking towards the bar from down the street. She enters. He inspects his civies again, before pushing open the bar door. Inside, there are 6 customers,a waiter, a waitress, and the girl who just walked into the bathroom. Snake picks a seat at the counter.

Waiter:What'll you have?  
Snake: A martini, shaken, not stirred.

The waiter walks over and reaches for a bottle of vodka. Snake begins to talk to the man beside him, who was wearing a work uniform.

Snake: So, how are ya?  
David:...

Suddenly, the bar door bangs open. Snake hears the waiter mumbling about how wierd the newcomer was. The waiter walks over to see how he can help the man, when suddenly, the man grabs him and bites him on the neck! The waiter manages to push him out the door, and locks the door. One of the security guards at the drops to the ground like a stone, and a man at the window yells when he sees another man banging on the window. But this was not a normal man. His flesh was falling off, decaying, and blood stains and wounds that should have killed him could be seen on his body. The man scream again, as the "zombie" banged against the window once more. The waitress goes over to help the waiter. Snake can hear bits of the conversation.

Waitress: Will! Are you.  
Waiter: Cindy, get the key and go!  
Cindy: But...

At this point, the man who was at the window, a subway worker, judging from his uniform, was pushing a barrel against the door. The girl came out of the bathroom, telling a woman in a red suit about "monsters" reaching in the bathroom vent. The cop finds a key, and unlocks the staff room door. Snake follows everyone upstairs. He could see the cop and the security guard drawing pistols as they moved up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Snake drew his SOCOM once they were at the top of the stairs. He scanned the room with the laser sight. The cop yelled at him.

Kevin: Hey! Turn that laser off!  
Snake:Why?  
Kevin: Because there are'nt any laser sights in Outbreak!  
Snake:So?  
Kevin: Go play RE4 if you're going to be like that!  
Snake: Fine,fine.Turns off laser  
Kevin: Speaking of which, what caliber is that thing?  
Snake: .45, why?  
Kevin: Dibs on the first box of ammo!  
Snake: Alright.

After locating a key for another door, the group makes it's way into the bar's warehouse, and crawls on some shelves. Once they emerge out the other side, Snake keeps crawling. This time, the subway guy yelled at him.

Jim: Yo FOO! Get up!  
Snake: Why? There could be enemies up those stairs!  
Jim: Well there aren't and you can't keep crawlin once you exit a vent.  
Snake: WHAT?Alrighty then...gets up

As they proceed to the roof, they reach a jump. One by one, the entire group jumps over, except for Snake.

Snake: Guys, you're going to have to leave me here.  
David: How come?  
Snake: Because I can't jump  
David: What...the...fucks...?  
Jim: That's right! White men can't jump!(no offensive to either race)  
David: Shut up punk!  
Snake: Hold on, I think I got an idea.

Snake rolls towards the edge...and grabs the other side's ledge. David moves to pull him up, but Snake effortlessly hops up before he can reach down.

David: Go back down!  
Snake:Why?  
David: It's because you can only either waste a ton of energy climbing up, or get someone else to pull you up.  
Snake: WHHATT?The Patriots put you up to this!

David points toward to ledge. After many pull-ups, Snake finally decides it's enough, and pulls himself up.

David: There, now we can all move on.


End file.
